Trouble Maker
by Rieiolanthe
Summary: Bagaimana kehidupan Sasuke di tengah-tengah keluarga yang menyebalkan dan aneh menurutnya? Apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan untuk mensukseskan acara kencannya dan mengatasi reaksi yang diberikan oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya?/Spesial for Andromeda no Rei/Chap 1/


"AAAAAAAAAAA... ADIK SIALAN! KAU SEMBUNYIKAN DIMANA DOMPETKU?"

"SASUKEEEEE... KAU MAU KEMANA? Hinata, tolong ambilkan busurku, ya?"

"INO JELEK! CEPAT KEMBALIKAN DOMPETKU!"

"AKU TIDAK TAHU, JIDAT LEBAR!"

"HINATA! MANA BUSURKU? KAU INI TIDAK MENDENGARKU, YA? SASUKE! KEMBALI KAU! AKU SEDANG BERBICARA DENGANMU, HEY!"

Seorang wanita berumur sekitar empat puluhan itu menghela napas, dahinya mengkerut dengan mata menyipit, kedua tangannya bertengger pada pinggang kiri-kanannya, dia menghela napas sejenak sebelum dia mengeluarkan suara dahsyatnya, "BERHENTI KALIAN SEMUA! AKU AKAN MEMOTONG JATAH UANG SAKU KALIAN DAN AKU AKAN MEMBERI KALIAN HUKUMAN JIKA KALIAN TAK BERHENTI SEKARANG JUGA!"

_Singggg..._

_See?_ Seketika atmosfer berubah menjadi hening. Suara orang-orang yang tadi berteriak kini terdiam. Mulut-mulut terkunci rapat dengan mata saling mendelik satu sama lain. Sementara itu wanita yang tadi mengeluarkan suara dahsyatnya itu tersenyum senang. Akhirnya, keributan **kecilnya** terhenti juga. Oh, tentu saja dengan kalimat dan ancaman ampuhnya itu. Dia membuang napas lega.

"IBU! KAK TENTEN MEMARAHIKU!"

"IBU! HINATA TAK MAU AKU SURUH! DAN SASUKE SEENAKNYA PERGI KETIKA AKU SEDANG BERBICARA DENGANNYA!"

"IBU! INO MENYEMBUNYIKAN DOMPETKU!"

"IBU! SAKURA MENGATAIKU JELEK!"

"IBU! IBU! IBU! IBU! IBU!"

Haaa... sepertinya keributan **kecil **itu masih terus berlanjut. Hey, sepertinya kalimat dan ancaman ampuh milikmu tak lagi manjur. Benar, kan, Shizune? Dan untuk entah keberapa kalinya, Shizune harus menutup telinganya dari teriakan sana-sini yang memekakkan. Oh Tuhan, dia benar-benar hilang kesabaran kali ini.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto, hak cipta ©1999 oleh Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Warning: **AU, **OOC, **Bahasa yang aneh

* * *

><p>Spesial <em>Request<em> untuk Kak Rei a.k.a **Andromeda no Rei**

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy <strong>Yourself**!**

.

**Trouble Maker**

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Shizune menatap satu persatu oknum yang menyebabkan keributan di Minggu pagi ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan anak-anaknnya. Sementara itu, yang ditatap membalas dengan cengiran, tundukan kepala, dan wajah acuh tak acuh.<p>

Kali ini, Shizune memperlihatkan senyum manisnya. Lalu, menatap tajam seorang gadis berambut cokelat dengan _hairstyle_-nya yang dicepol.

"Tenten, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shizune masih dengan senyum manis dan tatapan tajamnya itu.

Yang ditanya tersenyum kecut dan mendelik ke arah seorang gadis cilik berambut _indigo_ dan seorang bocah berambut _dark blue_ dengan _hairstyle_ yang unik. "Tadi aku sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke, lalu aku ingat kalau hari ini ada latihan memanah. Jadi, aku meminta Hinata untuk mengambilkan busur panahku. Tapi, Hinata malah asyik bermain dengan Shiro, lalu Sasuke malah pergi begitu saja. Jelas aku kesal, Bu!"

Shizune mengangguk, lalu bola mata berwarna hitam itu beralih menatap dua anak kembar berbeda warna rambut dan mata itu. "Kalian. Kenapa kalian bertengkar?"

"Ino menyembunyikan dompetku, Bu! Padahal aku mau pergi dengan temanku hari ini, siang ini, dan di—"

"Habisnya, Sakura mengataiku jelek dan dandananku ini norak, Bu! Padahal aku mau kencan dengan Shikamaru," potong gadis bernama Ino itu membuat Sakura meringis kesal dan mencubit lengannya. Dan dibalas dengan cubitan juga.

"Kalian berhenti saling mencubit! Ino, kembalikan dompet Sakura sekarang juga! Jika tidak, kau tidak akan ibu izinkan untuk keluar rumah hari ini." Shizune memberikan senyuman mautnya pada Ino yang membuat Ino bergidik ngeri dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya seraya menggerutu kesal. "Dan kau, Sakura. Hentikan komentar soal penampilan adikmu itu. Atau kau ingin ibu untuk memakaikan pakaian yang kau tak suka secara paksa?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya dan menggumam, "Yeah," sebelum ikut beranjak meninggalkan ruang keluarga.

Dan kini, hanya tinggal empat orang yang tersisa di sana.

"Sasuke, minta maaf pada kakakmu! Tenten, lain kali ambil alat panahanmu sendiri dan jangan cepat kesal! Hinata, minta maaf pada kakakmu!" titah sang ibu lima orang anak ini.

Sasuke membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat ke arah Tenten dan menggumamkan kata maaf dengan setengah hati, begitu pula dengan Hinata tetapi dengan wajah _innocent_-nya, dan Tenten menggumam tak jelas lalu menepuk pucuk kepala kedua adiknya itu dengan lembut.

Ya, sepertinya masalah kali ini selesai. Hebat, Shizune!

.

.

.

Shizune memijit-mijit keningnya dan menghela napas berat. Sungguh, mengurus lima orang anak itu terkadang butuh kesabaran tingkat tinggi. Dengan tangan masih memijit keningnya, Shizune beranjak dari tempatnya dan turun ke lantai bawah. Perlahan dia menuruni anak-anak tangga, sesampainya di lantai bawah, dia melihat suaminya sedang menyeduh secangkir kopi di dapur. Dia menghampiri suaminya itu.

"Selamat pagi, sayang! Bagaimana anak-anak? Sudah teratasi?" tanya pria berambut cokelat itu dan mencium pipi sang istri.

"_Well_, seperti biasa. Teratasi." Shizune balas mencium pipi sang suami dan mengambil cangkir kopi di tangan suaminya itu lalu menyeruputnya perlahan. "Aku pusing. Mereka itu tak bisa sehari saja tak bertengkar?"

Genma mengelus punggung Shizune lembut seraya tertawa kecil, "kurasa rumah ini akan sepi jika mereka tak seperti itu."

Shizune mendelik kesal dan dibalas cengiran sang suami. "Yeah, karena kau tak membantuku dan kau tak merasakan bagaimana pusingnya aku."

Genma menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Shizune.

"Hm, karena aku yakin kau dapat mengatasinya jadi aku tak turun tangan. Nah, jika kau tak bisa aku pasti akan membantu. Ayo, kita harus buka kedai kita!"

Genma melepaskan pelukannya dan pergi menuju kedai takoyaki mereka, diikuti Shizune setelah meletakkan terlebih dahulu cangkir berisi _liquid_ hitam itu.

.

.

.

"Ini dompetmu!" Ino melemparkan dompet berwarna hitam itu.

Sakura menangkapnya dan menjitak kepala adik beda lima menitnya itu dengan gemas. "_Thanks_."

Ino mendengus seraya membenarkan helai-helai rambut pirangnya yang sedikit berantakan karena jitakan Sakura.

"Hei, kurasa penampilanmu akan lebih baik jika kau memakai _cardigan_ untuk menutupi tubuhmu yang kurus itu," ucap Sakura seraya pergi meninggalkan kamar mereka dengan siulan.

Ino membalikkan badannya dan menatap cermin, dia berputar ke kiri-kanan dan menatap penampilannya hari ini. Sebenarnya tak ada yang salah dengan penampilannya kali ini, kaos tanpa lengan berwarna putih dipadukan dengan celana jeans _skinny _abu-abu, _simple_. Lalu, dia mengambil _cardigan _berwarna abu-abu dan mencoba mengenakannya, lalu kembali menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin. Kemudian dia tersenyum cerah dan segera mengambil tasnya.

"Aaaaa... _thanks_, Sakura." Ino mencium pipi Sakura yang tengah duduk di ruang TV dan mengunyah roti isi sebelum dia keluar rumahnya dan pergi ke tempat kencan.

Sakura? Dia masih tetap mengunyah roti isinya, tetapi jika kau melihatnya lebih jeli, ada sebuah senyuman tipis yang tersungging di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke menggandeng tangan Hinata dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya. Dia sebenarnya kesal, setelah tadi pagi dia dimarahi ibunya karena ulah kakaknya, oke, karena kesalahannya juga sih. Kini, dia harus mengantar Hinata ke kedai es krim yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya, mengganggu waktu tidur siangnya saja. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, kakak-kakaknya sudah pergi semua. Tenten ke tempat latihan panahannya, Sakura yang pergi entah kemana dengan temannya—membuatnya tadi sempat mendelik sebal saat dia tahu ternyata teman kakaknya itu lelaki—, dan Ino yang kencan dengan Shikamaru, dan yang tersisa hanya dirinya saja. Menyebalkan!

Hinata menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke menundukkan matanya menatap wajah adiknya yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

Hinata cemberut, "Kakak, aku ingin ke taman. Ya, ya? Setelah membeli es krim."

Sasuke menghela napas kesal, "tidak. Aku ngantuk. Jadi, kau ke sana sama Kak Tenten saja nanti setelah dia pulang latihan."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya menatap jalanan, sebentar lagi mereka sampai di kedai es krim.

"Kak Tenten pulang sore, Kak. Lama dong? Aku kan inginnya pergi sekarang," rajuk adiknya yang beda lima tahun dengannya itu.

"Tidak. Ayo, cepat pilih es krimmu dan kita pulang." Sasuke tetap menolak dengan tegasnya.

Hinata kembali cemberut, lalu meminta satu _cone_ es krim rasa cokelat campur _strawberry_. Setelah membayar, mereka kembali ke rumah. Hinata masih cemberut, tangan kirinya memegang es _cone_-nya.

Huh! Kakak cowok satu-satunya ini menyebalkan!

.

.

.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Manik hitamnya menatap langit-langit kamar dengan pandangan menerawang. Pikirannya melayang-layang pada seorang gadis yang membuatnya tertarik. Dia tak sabar ingin segera masuk sekolah esok hari dan mengajak kencan gadis itu.

Dia tertawa pelan dan memejamkan matanya, bayangan rencana esok hari menari-nari di benaknya. Dia yakin dia dapat berhasil mengajak kencan gadis itu dan dia tak akan diejek lagi oleh si _baka-dobe_ durian itu karena masih _single_. Oh ya, tambahan lagi, dia tak sabar untuk melihat reaksi Naruto yang pasti akan membuatnya tertawa dan senang.

Seringai licik terpampang di wajahnya dengan kelopak matanya masih tertutup. Bayangan-bayangan kencan dan reaksi wajah Naruto bagai _lullaby_ baginya membuatnya tanpa sadar, perlahan-lahan memasuki gerbang dunia mimpinya.

Akankah Sasuke berhasil mengajak kencan gadis yang menarik minatnya itu? Bagaimana reaksi sahabatnya, Naruto? Oh ya, dia lupa satu hal. Ya, satu. Bagaimana dengan reaksi keluarganya? Yang pasti dia tak sadar dengan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Kita lihat saja.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará<strong>

* * *

><p>AN: Hehehehe... oke, oke, Kak Reiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, maaaaaffffffffffffffff... maaf kalau jelek dan hasilnya gak seperti yang Kakak bayangin. :"( Pas Kak Rei bilang kayak begini-begitu langsung aja kepikiran awalnya kayak begini. Hehehe... jauh ya dari harapan, Kakak? :Oa Maaf ya, Kak. Oke, oke, untuk chapter 2 nanti Rie akan berusaha lebih keras lagi. :) Rie harap chapter 1 ini gak terlalu mengecewakan, Kakak. ^^

Oh iya, di chapter ini Rie belum memaparkan lebih gamblang mengenai keluarga Shiranui ini. Karena Rie mau perlahan-lahan memaparkan bagian-bagian dari keluarga Shiranui ini. Jadi, Rie rasa ini akan menjadi cerita yang panjang dan lambat. ^^ Gak panjang banget sih. Hehehe...

Ngerasa ada yang ngeh gak penulisan Rie kali ini? Untuk fict ini? Hehehe... Ayo, ayo, utarakan apa yang kalian mau di kotak **review** yaaa... _Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._:D

_Only _1,343 _words without A/N and disclaimer_.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por tomarse el tiempo<em>. ^^


End file.
